Inner Ramblings
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Sam thinking about how she should just get over Andy, but can't. Set during 'Honor Role'. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic, but mostly Sam. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: This one won't have too much Sam/Andy romance in it, 'cause it's mostly Sam's thoughts and feelings after Luke told him that it was Andy's idea to go to the cabin. _

_Side-note: I can't believe this is the 84th Sam/Andy fic I've written. It's insane!_

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Her idea? The whole thing was her idea? After everything that happened, she still went back to Luke Callaghan?

When he'd walked into the division that morning, extra coffee in hand, he'd figured that it would just be the first step into furthering their relationship. He'd assumed - wrongly, apparently - that after what had nearly happened between them, that she would break it off with Callaghan.

_But no,_ he thought bitterly. _Instead, she goes on a mini-vacation with him_.

Sam had to wonder if Callaghan had been hoping to run into Sam first. He'd practically lunged for him the second he saw him come in ... was there something hidden there? Did he realize that something was up with him and Andy, and wanted to make sure that Sam knew just who her boyfriend was? Was Luke Callaghan really that petty?

Sam snorted at the thought. Of course he was. But after talking with Andy, he didn't doubt that it _had_ been her idea to go to the cabin. He was just happy that he hadn't given her the coffee. He figured he'd made a big enough fool out of himself already, without adding that to the mix.

He couldn't believe how naive he'd been, thinking that things could actually work out between him and his rookie. They had these rules for a reason ... and as he'd said before, she wasn't his type. She was 'new', shiny and new. She was young, and idealistic, and thought the world was a bright, shiny place that was just waiting for her to come along and buff out the smudges. He knew better. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself start to fall for her. It was ridiculous.

As Sam stomped his way down the hall, he told himself that he should be relieved to get out now, before things _really_ got complicated. 'Cause they could get _so_ much worse than they were now. Right now, they just had to move past that - what, five minutes? - and move on with their working relationship. What happened, happened. End of story.

Sam told himself over and over, that this was for the best. He didn't need this kind of distraction right now, anyway. Not when he was still trying to get back on the Gangs and Guns squad. No, he needed to be focused; sharp. Prepared for anything.

After he grabbed his bag, he found himself making his way back down the same hallway. _Why, Sam? What good could possibly come of this?_ he asked himself. But that didn't stop his feet from taking one more look, curious if she was still in the hallway.

She was. She was talking to Callaghan.

He watched for a few moments, feeling his traitorous heart sinking. He really needed to let go.

Sam's feet were just about to be convinced to walk away, when Andy turned around, looking right at him. He held her gaze for almost a whole second, but then turned and headed back down the hallway.

He told himself not to read into it, that he should just put it all behind him ... but she hadn't looked happy. She'd been talking to Callaghan, and when he walked away, she hadn't looked pleased. She didn't look like a woman who was excited to be spending the night at her boyfriend's fishing cabin. She looked - and this was just his gut instinct - like a woman who was caught in a tailspin, and didn't know how to get out of it. Could she be? Was it more than just his imagination? Sam didn't know. But he really wanted to find out.

He cursed himself mentally all the way down the hallway ... hell, virtually all day. He tried to stay away from her, he really did. But he just couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter how many times he told himself that they were done, that there was nothing there ... when she looked at him, none of that mattered. Even when she was looking at him like she wanted to sucker-punch him in the face ... he'd probably be willing to let her, if it meant she didn't go to that cabin with Callaghan.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Like I said, not too much Sam/Andy romance, 'cause it was mostly Sam-centric. But, hopefully it was still good. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
